


voy a olvidarte (deanoru)

by lightinthedarkness19



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Celos, Multi, Other, Romance, relación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness19/pseuds/lightinthedarkness19
Summary: Bueno esta es una historia alternativa donde ninguno tiene poderes, ni sus padres son malos. Principalmente es una historia deanoru pero también va a ver un poco de chasexgertEsta historia empieza con que los runaways están separados desde la muerte de Amy pero algunos siguen manteniendo contacto. Karolina lleva meses cuestionándose sobre su sexualidad y de quien está enamorada, desde exactamente 4 meses se dio cuenta que está enamorada de Nico su ex amiga de la infancia, cuando finalmente Karolina se anima a contarle sobre sus sentimientos, ¿que pasara?





	1. Capítulo 1 confesiones y besos inesperados

Karolina se refiere a lo que se dice en la habitación de su mejor amiga Gert, a lo largo de cómo dar a conocer sus sentimientos a Nico, a Gert como siempre a la animaba y a la to to the to you to you you have you you have you.  
Karolina, eres una de las chicas más guapas que él también conocido de inteligente, amable, una mujer fuerte y muchas cosas más, solo una idiota no puede ser todo lo que no y querer salir contigo- decir gert mientras se mira en el espejo arreglando Su maquillaje, hoy sería una gran canción para el orgullo y gert estaba muy nerviosa, y que vería a Chase. Mientras tanto ella hacia eso Karolina estaba sentado en la cama de gert intentando armar todo su valor antes de la gala para poder decirle a Nico sus sentimientos y que las palabras de gert funcionaran en ella.  
Gracias, no tengo qué hacer sin ti, siempre has estado para mí y te agradezco demasiado. No se podría pedir una mejor amiga, con estas palabras Karolina se acerca a gert y la abraza, Gert le devuelve el abrazo y Karolina agrega- Gert lo he elegido, hoy le diré a Nico lo que siento- gert dio un grito de alegría abrazando más fuerte a karolina.  
Karolina, siempre voy a estar para ti, no importa que en eso llega molly y se une a abrazo corrigiendo a Gert - Siempre vamos a estar para ti Karo- Molly corta el abrazo y dice, pero es momento de irnos, si no vamos a llegar tarde  
Unos minutos más tarde se bajará del auto de gert para entrar en la gala. Lo primero que venga al lugar es la gran cantidad de personas que no conocemos y probablemente sus padres tampoco. Mientras avanzaban se han encontrado con Janet stein quien dijo  
Hola chicas- dijo Janet agregando- que guapas están  
Hola Sra. Stein, gracias- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras que gert agregaba- ¿dónde está chase?  
De nada chicas, deberías estar para llegar, me mandó a un mensaje hace 5 minutos, iba a llegar a la hora en su reloj, a las niñas, a los padres, están esperando en el segundo piso.  
¿Está bien, le podemos decir una persecución que lo andaba buscando? - dijo una mujer nerviosa por estar hablando con su suegra  
Bueno cariño, yo voy a decir, con esto dicho. Janet vuelve a mirar su reloj y dice. Niñas Será Mejor Que vayan Subiendo, Si no quiero v llegar tarde  
Todas adiós al unisón- sra.stein- deciana MIENTRAS le Daban un beso en la mejilla de Como despedida  
de Cuando iban llegando al Segundo Piso de un Nico Hablar Con Alex en Un Lugar Apartado de las escaleras , no era muy inusual verlos juntos ya que éramos como mejores amigos, con un saludo de manos y una sonrisa tanto de Karolina llegar a un problema  
Unas horas después en el evento Karolina y un Nico salir por la puerta trasera, acercarse sigilosamente, poner una mano en el hombro de Nico y los dados, o mar, su nerviosismo de estar tocando a Nico.  
Hola- dice Nico sentándose en el suelo frio- que estás haciendo aquí?  
Mmh… la pregunta debería ser así, soy yo, dice Karolina, un poco menos nerviosa, vi, salí y quise sable, si pasaba algo  
.  
Oh, si quieres estar sola, solo dímelo y me iré. Karolina con un dejar de engañar.  
No, no, no me molestaré. Nico mirándola a los ojos y agregándome. Siéntate conmigo.  
All Right. Dice a smile Karolina mientras se acomoda al lado de nico. Pasar unos minutos en un silencio cómodo hasta que Karolina se ha armado de valor y quiso hacer lo que se ha querido de hace tiempo - Nico, quiero hablarte sobre algo, que ya no puedo ocultarlo más.  
Adelante Karolina, dime lo que tengas que decir, dice mientras mira directamente a los ojos.  
Ahhh, no sé cómo empezar esto, porque probablemente no te sientas como yo pero - Karolina comenzó a dividir Hasta que Nico dice - Karolina dilo de una vez, no creo que el mar sea tan grande como tú mismo. Nico que quita sin saber qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Karolina se alejó unos segundos después de que no se correspondiera, cuando se alejo completamente dijo- Perdón, quiso hacer esto durante este tiempo y si te dejo claro eso, me gustas nico minoru.  
Sin embargo, en el momento en que nos separamos de Karolina, le damos otro beso, en este momento, comparamos con el primero, en el momento en que nos separamos, y en el momento en que nos separamos. , mientras agarraba la cintura de Karolina y la encontré ahorcajadas de ella, Karolina inexperta en el tema solo pone manos a la mano en el cuello de nico, mientras que hace los músculos de karolina toqueteándola, mientras que da besos en el cuello y boca de karolina.  
Habíamos pasado 10 minutos y seguimos en la misma posición con karolina y con las manos de Nico, en un momento para ver y mirar a Karolina. Sin poder decir nada, aturdida por los besos de Nico. Cuando entré Karolina busca un título para poder decir que no podría haber sido útil como si hubiera sido respetado, cuando se haya encontrado en un lugar para tener un novio, un perdón, un interrumpir pero venia un decirte que hoy No podre quedarme contigo, pero mis padres preguntaron si lo hice, por favor, esto es un ultimo hace un puchero, gert sonriendo dice- esta bien,  
Bueno, adiós chicos, gert es el mejor y perdón para interrumpir, ya sea con un saludo con las manos, en el camino afuera se encuentra con nico quien tiene la mano y la mano y sale juntas al alza que nico he he pedido, van todo el camino en silencio. Hasta llegar a la casa de Nico donde iban a pasar la noche  
Entremos, decidí, decidí, decidí, decidí, una, Karolina nerviosa y asustada. Entrando en la casa, la guía, hacia el cuarto, al entrar, cierra la puerta con seguro y tira de karolina a la cama.  
Karolina pensaba que iba a ser una de las mejores noches de su vida, lo que no sabía era el secreto que escondía y lo desastroso que sería para karolina tal secreto


	2. Capitulo 2 secretos y revelaciones

A la mañana siguiente Karolina despertó con un brazo abrazando su cintura, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a ella, una sonrisa idiota aparece en su rostro mostrando lo feliz y enamorada que estaba de nico, no podía creer la suerte que tenia de ser correspondida por la persona que amaba, mientras Karolina estaba metida en sus pensamientos siente que alguien le besa el hombro , al momento de darse la vuelta ve a una sonriente mirándola directamente, analizando su desnudes con esto Karolina se sonroja y da un suspiro.  
Buenos días cariño- dice nico moviendo su vista a los ojos de nico sonriéndole  
Bue, buenos di días- dice una sonrojada karolina acercándose a la boca de nico uniéndola con la suya, el beso empieza suave hasta que nico lo intensifico, en un momento se puso ahorcajadas de Karolina…  
Hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de tina minoru, tan rápido como nico se subió, se bajo de donde karolina, al hacer esto se puso rápidamente una polera y ropa interior, pasándole también una polera tres tallas más grandes a karolina y la ropa interior que llevaba ayer ella. Justo cuando terminaron entro la mama de nico sorprendida de que estuviera karolina en la habitación   
Hola karolina, no sabía que te habías quedado ayer- decía tina mirando expectante a nico.  
Eh… si Sra. minoru ayer después de la gala nico me ofreció quedarme aquí, para revivir viejos recuerdo- dice karolina muriendo de que la madre de nico no se dé cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, agregando- por favor no le diga a mi madre, yo ayer me iba a quedar con gert pero como estaba tan ocupada no le pude decir que había cambiado de parecer y me iba a su casa- termina de decir karolina casi suplicando y con una mirada de odia hacia nico quien le parecía muy graciosa la situación.  
Está bien no le diré a Leslie pero para la próxima dile la verdad de donde estas- con esto último se dirige a nico- tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a ver algunas cosas del trabajo, el desayuno está en listo, caliéntalo en el microondas. Hoy tenemos una reunión de orgullo y por lo que nos dijo Catherine, Alex va hacer una reunión para que se junten como en los viejos tiempos, adiós chicas nos vemos más tarde- con esto sale de la habitación dejando a una karolina con un nerviosismo mayor que antes y a una nico con una sonrisa petulante.  
Así que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas- dijo sugerentemente nico alzando las cejas  
Eso es lo que parec- sin poder terminar nico se acerca y reparte besos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, sin poder controlarse más karolina le da un beso, por fin, en medio del beso nico se separa y le quita su camisa a karolina, su viendo sus manos a sus pechos y estrujándolos, con esto también descendiendo besos hasta casi llegar a su pecho pero antes de que pudiera llegar karolina la detiene- deberíamos parar e ir a comer algo- con esto agarra su camiseta y se dirige al baño. En el baño karolina intenta controlar su ritmo cardiaco, mientras tanto en los pensamientos de karolina “esto es tan irreal, nunca pensé que nico sintiera algo por mí, siempre pensé que me iba a rechazar y que tendría que vivir con eso” antes de que siguiera pensado cosas, nico la interrumpe del otro lado.  
Karolina? Estas bien?- pregunta una preocupada nico, ya que karolina llevaba un rato en el baño.  
Si, si nico, estoy bien- karolina se mueve rápidamente, se mira en el espejo y se lava la cara- un segundo- grita para que nico la escuche, habiendo terminado de lavarse, abre la puerta para que nico entre.  
Hey- dice mientras sale del baño  
Hey- responde de vuelta, mientras mira de arriba abajo a karolina- vamos a desayunar?  
Si, esta bien- responde karolina, viendo a nico ya lista “cuanto se habrá demorado en el baño que nico ya estaba lista”. Con ese pensamiento bajaron las escaleras   
Mi madre dejo, huevos con salchichas y pan tostado-dice nico abriendo el microondas- o quieres otra cosa?  
No te preocupes nico, estoy bien con los huevos y pan tostado- dice karolina sonriéndole- aunque con las salchichas. Quédatelas tú. No como carne, soy vegetariana.  
Oh, no lo sabía, discúlpame- dice nico un poco triste dándose cuenta que no conocía casi nada de karolina, aunque hayan sido amigas de niñas, karolina había crecido y cambio. Karolina al notar esto dice rápidamente   
No te preocupes nico, no tenías como saberlo – dice karolina intentando consolarla- bueno sigamos con el desayuno   
Sería lo mejor-dice nico   
Pasaron unas horas y ya era un poco entrando la tarde, karolina y nico pasaron todo el día acostadas en la cama de nico dándose besos y mimándose mutuamente. Karolina estaba en la onceaba nube, nunca se esperó pasar un día tan perfecto.  
En ese momento se estaban arreglando para ir a la casa de Wilder. Karolina no quería admitirlo pero cuando se acercaba la hora de tener que irse a la casa de Alex, nico se puso cada vez más nerviosa, evitando la mirada de ella.  
Cuando llego la hora de irse nico intento no tener cualquier ningún tipo de contacto con karolina, estaba como evitándola. Karolina no quería admitirlo pero eso estaba pasando. el camino a la casa de Alex fue en silencio y no uno muy cómodo  
Cuando llegaron saludaron a los padres y se fueron a la casa de invitados donde ya las esperaban los demás, saludaron a todos y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Desde la muerte de Amy que no tenían una reunión como esta. Alex y nico eran los más apartados del grupo, mientras karolina, gert, chase y molly se unieron y siguieron con la misma amistad, con la única diferencia de que chase y gert ya eran novios. Alex y nico después de la muerte de amy dejaron a los chicos de lado, centrándose mas en el pasado que en el futuro, indiferentemente de eso, sus diferencias eran muchas como para seguir en el mismo grupo, a otros las fortalecían como en el caso de gert y karolina pero en el caso de chase y alex los separaban, constantemente se peleaban o Alex atacaba a chase sin ninguna razón, ocurriendo esto último, gert se puso de lado de su novio y karolina sin querer admitirlo del de chase ya que era más cercano a él y era su mejor amigo, nico por otro lado se puso con alex y molly, bueno ella estaba en medio.  
El silencio era muy incómodo, hasta que gert lo interrumpió y le hablo a karolina que estaba muy concentrada viendo a nico y alex interactuar atreves de miradas  
Karolina, te importaría acompañarme a buscar algo de beber-dice haciendo que karolina capte su noto de voz de “tenemos que hablar”.  
Está bien gert, vamos- dice karolina yendo a la cocina.  
Ya en la cocina karolina y gert comparten una mirada de complicidad, hasta que gert decide que es momento de hablar  
Así que tú y nico ehh- dice mirándola con una ceja levantada  
Sí, no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso pero supongo que le gusto o eso me ha demostrado hasta ahora-dice una karolina sonrojada recordando los acontecimientos de ayer – pero estoy tan feliz gert.  
Me alegro karo- dice gert abrazándola- ahora cuéntame cómo sucedió   
Mientras karolina le contaba lo sucedido a gert, dos personas más en la sala desaparecieron, karolina no lo sabía pero toda esa felicidad se arruinaría en solo unos minutos…  
Cuando termino de contarle todo a gert regresaron con los demás pero solo encontrándose con chase y molly. Chase que ya había notado un poco lo que pasaba con karolina y nico, dado que sabía del enamoramiento de la chica, le indico a una desconcertada karolina que se habían ido hace unos minutos. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y karolina quiso ir al baño, les dijo a los chicos y fue. Estando un poco perdida por la inmensa casa, dado que no había estado allí hace dos año, entro sin querer a una habitación pero eso no fue lo peor frente a ella estaba nico encima de alex, sin su polera, cuando la vieron karolina solo dijo disculpen y se fue donde los demás. Mientras en la habitación alex le dijo a nico que lo mejor era decirles de que eran novios de hace como un año, para que no hayan malentendidos, nico estuvo de acuerdo aunque la culpabilidad era palpable en su mirada. Cuando salieron vieron a todos sentados en los sillones, solo que sus expresiones no eran las mejores.  
Gert estaba en un sofá abrazando a una karolina con la cabeza gacha y temblando, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, gert estaba con el ceño fruncido alguien que chase, quien se mantenía al margen con molly en un sofá diferente. Nico sintió la culpa, nunca quiso hacerle daño, solo fue un encuentro de una noche, un desliz. Cuando equivocada estaba  
Bueno, chicos no sé por dónde comenzar y menos con la situación en que nos encontró karolina- empezó a decir un alex completamente nervioso- bueno, solo lo diré, nico y yo somos novios desde hace un año.  
Nadie dijo nada, lo único que se escucho fue cuando karolina iba saliendo con gert a su lado pegando un portazo   
Seguido de esto fue chase y molly, quienes solo dijeron- felicidades- y se fueron con sus amigas y hermana (en el caso de molly).  
Nico se quedó mirando por donde habían salido sus ex amigos, sin nada que decir.  
Mientras tanto karolina se desplomo apenas salieron, quedando en el piso sollozando, pensando en que había hecho mal para merecer que la ilusionaran de esa manera, gert se encontraba a su lado consolándola, chase y molly se les unieron abrazando más fuerte a karolina  
Karo, mírame- dice gert levantando la barbilla de karolina- se que estas mal y probablemente tengas el corazón roto pero quiero que sepas que no importa que, yo voy hacer que olvides a nico minoru, no voy a perdonar nunca que te haya hecho esto- con esto dicho gert limpia las lágrimas de karolina y la ayuda a levantarse, yendo hacia el auto de gert con los demás siguiéndolas de cerca.  
Cuando subió a la parte trasera del auto con gert, un único pensamiento invadió su mente “voy a olvidarte nico, no importa qué”.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la ortografía y bueno es mi primer fanfic, si la historia es vista voy subir las otras partes y bueno eso es todo. Muchas gracias si lo leen


End file.
